


哈梅尔的笛声

by Reinforce_of_Fire



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reinforce_of_Fire/pseuds/Reinforce_of_Fire
Summary: 伊格尼斯警员六人组（24岁）和娼馆Lost6+1（12岁+14岁）的架空故事，炎组中心带暗组，前半不灵梦视角，后半尊视角，含大量私设，不灵梦的人间体形象应该是理耶画过的那版……！还捏造了风小孩的名字是“飒人（はやと）”。因为题材原因，文中不可避免的含有隐晦的性暗示描写。是借用了时峦和鳍球的设定进行的三次创作。感谢两位一起快乐口嗨！另外作者对日本自卫队结构的实际情况了解甚少，因此直接挪用了一些较为(魔)熟(法)悉(少)的(女)其(奈)他(叶)作(S)品(S)中的军衔设定，如有知识性错误还请谅解。
Relationships: Ai | Ignis/Fujiki Yuusaku, Ai遊, Flame/Homura Takeru, Windy(Yu-gi-oh)/Kougami Ryouken, ふれほむ, 不灵尊
Collections: 游戏王Vrains相关





	哈梅尔的笛声

从警校毕业后就一直奋战在DenCity打黑除恶第一线的不灵梦直到半个小时前都绝对想不到，自己竟然也会有进入这种风俗业场所的一天。不灵梦向来长于克己，这也是为什么他会被莱特宁古搜查官指名从陆军自卫队直接调入I.G.N.I.S 的原因之一，他们需要一个能在现场保证一切来自后方的指令都可以顺利得到响应的优秀执行者。  
站在这座外表看上去完全是座普通民宅的和式大院门口，不灵梦仿佛要用尽他前半辈子力气似的，长长叹了口气。一方面是因为他竟然得以突击搜查以外的事由进入这种一身正气的他向来鄙视的藏污纳垢之地，另一方面……  
“不灵梦，跟我一起去一趟你就明白了。”  
他的同僚爱正一边搂着他的右臂搔首弄姿，一边小声对他耳语。在外人看来，一个是即使穿着优〇库深红方格衫也挡不住浑身匀称肌肉线条的健壮阳刚男子，另一个是脚踩银底小高跟、身披修长黑色立领风衣、还长着一张俊美面庞的男子，这样的两个人就如字面意义上那样像被胶水黏在了一起似的，还不带半点掩饰，明显就是在对别人大声宣布“我们是绝赞热恋中的同性情侣”。  
不灵梦不知道爱是怎么想出这种鬼才级的乔装点子，总之一路来到这儿的途中他是真的感觉自己脑子被雷劈了，浑身麻麻的。以前就深知爱的思维回路是那种常人难以企及的极度跳跃，但像这样导致不灵梦今后的风评可能会深受其害（？）的还真是头一遭。  
“太僵硬了哦～不灵梦的演技。会来奇怪地方的当然得是奇怪的人啊？”  
“我、我知道……咳咳。”  
明白他说的在理但心中却始终难以逾越那条羞耻心的坎，不灵梦故意干咳了几声以掩饰爱身上那股浓烈香水味儿冲进鼻腔的尴尬。在闭眼冥想了几秒“这一切都是为了探明爱所说的真相”，让自己强制心如止水后，不灵梦这才在爱的带领下向着微掩的玄关迈出了步伐。

根据I.G.N.I.S*长达数年的追踪和特别调查专员爱的潜伏，这座署名在鸿上圣名下的私宅早已被锁定为当地黑道叱咤风云的四人之一“Bishop”所参与投资并掌控的不动产。表面上是以中下层人士作为主要客户群的高端集会场所，实质上则一直在暗中进行色情交易……风俗业是能够以低成本牟取暴利的便捷手段，这样的地方即使在DenCity以外的城市同样也是屡见不鲜。但这次，偏偏这里被他们I.G.N.I.S中的两人给盯上的原因则是——  
事情还要说回今天早上。  
同僚爱自从某次潜入任务之后便开始时不时会向不灵梦借起钱来。最开始不灵梦以为他只是将工资提前用在了流行时装或是化妆品这类一看就是他喜好的物件上，但后来随着次数的增加，即使是很少猜忌友人的不灵梦也开始疑惑起爱究竟在做些什么。  
于是在今早，爱再次对不灵梦施展起花言巧语借钱攻势的时候，不灵梦头一次皱眉拒绝了他的请求，并且反问起他究竟在做什么、以及为何不去找I.G.N.I.S中的其他人，偏偏每次都来找他。  
“哎呀～我跟莱特宁古大人借钱的样子你能想象的出来吗？温迪那家伙又是在警校就出了名的阴晴不定、上一秒答应了下一秒立马反悔这种事他百分之百干得出来，阿库娅的话我也没那么厚的脸皮去跟她借、绝对会一眼被看穿的，至于厄斯，那个死脑筋如果不说清楚肯定不会同意、要是骗他的话善良如我又会有点于心不忍……所以想来想去肯定就是你啦，我万年不变的好哥们儿不灵梦！我们坚固的友谊就像常青树那样四季如一，对吧？”  
“所以把我蒙在鼓里就不会良心不安了？你就是这么回应我对你的信任的吗，爱。”不灵梦故意加重了“我”的语气，双臂也抱在了胸前，一副占据道理高地谴责他的态势。  
“……额……”  
意识到这次大概再没法靠打太极拳蒙混过关了，爱终于收敛起了夸张的笑容，露出一副左右为难的委屈表情。  
“真的不是什么不好的事啦……天地良心，我爱酱什么时候干过伤害集体利益的勾当？”  
“我可没这么说过，我只是希望你能告诉我真正的理由。本来打一开始我也就没觉得你会是那种物欲至上的人。”  
爱可怜兮兮对起手指的同时悄悄用余光打量起不灵梦，结果没想到正好跟他投来的锐利视线撞在了一起，便忍不住打了个激灵。  
其实爱也不是心里有鬼，只不过不论是谁，被不灵梦用这样的眼神盯着都不会觉得好受。能够担任审讯员职位的人都是这样，大部分都仅靠眼神就能在心理上压制对手，虽然不如莱特宁古那样精于犯罪心理学，但当年同样修了这门课程的不灵梦也差不到哪里去。  
“——还是说，你不希望我介入？是这么危险的事情吗？”  
而相比坚信人性本恶的莱特宁古，不灵梦总把事情往坏处预想、把人往好处推测的习惯就是两人间最大的不同。或许是爱很早就敏锐地察觉到了这种差距，他才会在对待两人的坦诚度上有相当大的差别。  
“唔嗯……倒也不是……”  
“所以到底？”  
向来情绪变幻莫测、令人难以看清他真意的爱，此时突然有了松口的势头，不灵梦自然不会放过这个机会，不紧不慢的追问道。  
可惜不灵梦也绝对不会料到，这样古灵精怪的爱的下一句话又会是什么语出惊人的内容。只见他金色的眼瞳滴溜溜转了一圈，为难的表情最终变成些许无奈，接着才以有些担忧的眼神重新看向了不灵梦：“坦白也不是不可以，我挺希望不灵梦能帮个忙的，只是……”  
“只是？”  
爱停顿了几秒，喉结动了动，见四下无人后把嘴贴到不灵梦的耳边缓缓张口，仿佛即将要告诉他一个无比重大的秘密——

“不灵梦，应该还是童贞吧？”

之后不灵梦每每回想起这瞬间的时候，仍然常会为那时的自己竟然能够克制住自己没当场送爱一发过肩摔而感到吃惊。即使很快就清楚了爱为何要这么说，不灵梦也还是会忍不住想揍他，毕竟被说是童贞这种事不论是哪个男人听来都颇有种嘲讽意味，更何况爱还是他相处多年的友人兼现同僚。  
爱是个识时务的人，自然不会就这样放任不灵梦脑内猫猫宇宙下去，很快向他解释清楚了事情的缘由。虽然不灵梦觉得他脸上那一瞬的坏笑很有知而为之的嫌疑。  
署在鸿上圣名下的私人和式大宅其实是Bishop在背后掌控的财产之一，并且还暗中提供色情交易一事，早在先前爱的某次单独调查行动中就已经被I.G.N.I.S全员所悉知。只不过就算是不灵梦也没有想到，这种地方竟然能够成为可以说是I.G.N.I.S一开始成立的主因、那桩六年前震惊全国的大量虐杀幼童的悬案，“Lost事件”和犯案者“吹笛人”的突破口。  
六年前，大量儿童失踪案于短短一星期里在DenCity全城范围内井喷式爆发。所有儿童都是在凌晨失踪，并且无一例外都是当年不多不少正好六岁。由于当年有好事者公布了城内一部分夜间监控录像，发现许多失踪儿童都曾在失踪的夜晚上街梦游，因此在官方将这起引发了大范围恐慌的大型刑事案件定名为“Lost事件”的同时，身份不明的作案者的犯案手段也因为与某个知名童话过于相似而被民众起了“哈梅尔的吹笛人”的绰号。  
然而现实并非童话，与故事里所有孩子从此下落不明的结局不一样的是，仅在几星期后，基本所有DenCity的失踪儿童都在郊外的一个废弃工厂中被找到了。  
以大量被弃置尸体的形式。  
I.G.N.I.S之所以能够成立，和这起大案有着千丝万缕的联系。持续了数年的追踪表现出这宗惨烈的案子涉及到了跨国黑势力、违反道德伦理的科学实验，甚至可能连他国政府都牵涉其中，因此像I.G.N.I.S这种名义上是专为追查“Lost事件”相关联案件而设立、实际运作时完全独立于自卫队、基本不接受外部指挥的极少数精英小组才会被允许存在。  
而这座看上去仅仅为了敛财而开设的地下娼馆其实和“Lost事件”有关，这样的情报其实也是爱误打误撞才得到的。若不是当时执行任务的爱为了避免直接暴露身份而随机应变混在了那栋私宅里，大概就算是料事如神的莱特宁古也不会想到，那里竟然会藏有疑似当年事件的幸存者——一群现今也尚且只有十二岁的孩子。掐指一算，当年那群孩子如果还活着的话，的确也应该长到了这个年纪。  
爱在那之后又悄悄化名数次进入了那个地下娼馆，只为确认当时撞见的孩子是否真的如他所想，是Lost事件的幸存者。因为高级会所的收费不菲，而私自调查的爱又基本靠的是自费——还没进入正式调查阶段的案子无法公费报销，薪水本来就不算富足的爱很快就捉襟见肘起来，因此才开始向不灵梦寻求帮助。  
他的心里已经放不下那个孩子了。  
对此半信半疑的不灵梦为了确认爱所说的是否属实，以方便向莱特宁古和阿库娅整理汇报并讨论认真今后的对策，决定亲自下一次水，跟着爱去探探虚实。协助爱收集足够多的情报同样对之后举证这里的犯罪事实有所助益，要是能直接一锅端当然更好。  
……只不过正如爱所说的那样，热衷于工作同时还是个日本历史宅的不灵梦对房事方面几乎一无所知。结果就是爱立刻摆出了一幅老前辈的架势、不停拍着不灵梦的背“没事没事我罩你啦”，一边吐槽啥都不懂的不灵梦就这样去实在是太可疑，不如我们干脆装成一对男同吧还更好混进去。为了尽可能减少暴露马脚的可能性，爱还在来到这里的途中给不灵梦灌输了大量他这辈子都还闻所未闻的知识，全都是关于风俗业的。  
一边低声讲着各种可疑的话一边还在尽职尽责扮演gay蜜，这样的同僚换谁谁扛不住。不灵梦的世界观在这天就像无比卡顿的电脑，连续持续刷新了几个小时才能保证继续正常运作下去。  
要不是对那些年幼却身陷囹圄的孩子相当在意，正经的不灵梦在听到得去娼馆这种地方后会立刻拒绝也根本不奇怪。

不灵梦被领着进入鸿上圣的私宅后，爱一路轻车熟路，从和这里的服务人员——大部分本质上是警备人员熟稔地打招呼获取好感，到选取目标对象来为他们提供“服务”，整个过程顺风顺水。爱有着I.G.N.I.S六人之中最为圆滑的社交型性格，不论在怎样的场合下都能收放自如、见人说人话见鬼说鬼话的处事方式是他与生俱来的个性，也是爱作为调查专员最大的利器。  
说是选取，实际上并非容易之事。为了防止这里暴露在太多人的视野之中，像不灵梦这种新来的、或是爱这种只来过几次的客人都是无法指定某位特定的人来为自己“服务“的，诸如此类森严的规则相当多。制订规则以扼杀一切可能打破这份黑暗中的秩序的苗头，这也是为什么这里能营业数年都依然风平浪静的理由之一。  
不过，这份风平浪静也持续不了多久了。从服务人员那里接过刻有人名的名牌后，不灵梦将牌子攒在手中这么想道。  
爱在第一次打探这里时便已经摸清了这里使用的电子管理系统。黑掉管理系统并篡改他们两人会被分配到的对象，这种事情对在警校里专攻电子信息工程学方向的爱而言完全就是小事一桩。而名单中年龄在十二岁以下的对象仅仅只有六人，进一步减小了他的作业难度。  
佯装成和“恋人”依偎在一起亲密交谈的样子，不灵梦扫视着爱的手机屏幕，不动声色地从六人的名字之中选择了一个。  
“尊”。和他现在手心里的那块名牌上刻的字是一样的。  
一看就是男孩子的名字。而且对于把完整的日本史、包括神话时代的故事都刻在了脑子里的深度历史宅不灵梦而言，这样取自古籍的名字很显然更容易引起他的注意。   
跟在引路人身后踏进地下室区域，不灵梦这时才发现，这里的空间远比从外部看到的要狭窄。愈是往下愈变得矮小的天花板仿佛要压迫的人喘不过气，虽然装潢不比刚进来时给外人看的部分差，但切实地在给来到这里的人以紧张感。或许对那些来到这里寻花弄柳的嫖客而言，这样的设计反倒会给他们一种不入虎穴焉得虎子式的刺激感也说不定。  
察觉到不灵梦的神经条件反射式紧绷了起来，爱拽了拽他的右臂，语气轻佻又调皮，简直就是个活灵活现的享乐主义者形象：  
“别绷着张脸啦。要是一会儿把他们给吓到了，那可不好哦？我们可是来‘享受’的啊～不开心点怎么行？”  
被爱拿在手中的名牌属于一个叫“游作”的孩子。根据爱所言，每次来这里他都会去见这个孩子。应该说就是为了能见到他，爱才会如此执着于调查这个不见天日的场所。  
在地下娼馆中的孩子。六年前Lost事件的被害者，同时也是不灵梦在此之前从未想到过会有的，幸存者。这样的孩子，现在究竟是怎样的？他们……会过的好吗？  
即使心里早已知道答案绝不会尽如人意，不灵梦也还是会控制不住自己去猜测。  
泛黄的和纸拉门在不灵梦面前被缓缓拉开。  
现在，他和那个平生素未谋面的叫做“尊”的孩子，只有一纸之隔。

整洁，干闷，压抑，这是不灵梦踏进这间小小和室时获得的最初印象。  
身后的纸门在他完全进入后便被人关上，从门外传来了一声卑微的“祝您享用愉快”后，窸窸窣窣的衣料摩擦声便逐渐远去。  
虽然是和爱一同前来，但到了这里两人就被分别带进了两个房间，不灵梦愈发警觉了起来。耳廓上悬挂的针孔式通信器里传出的微弱电流声证明它在正常运作——手机之类的电子产品在进入地下前就被统一收走保管。完成了确认后，不灵梦才再次认真打量起眼前这房间内的构造。  
空间高度和先前在走廊里时基本一致，铺设了榻榻米的四方格局倒还算中规中矩，因为是地下室也理所当然不会有窗户，只有墙壁上的凹入式台面上设有水槽和用于摆放物品的台面。头顶上悬挂的吊灯大概是为了烘托气氛，故意使用了较为昏暗的紫红色系光源。一席就寝用的白色被褥被铺开放置在房间中央，一边的地上排列摆放着对不灵梦而言完全意义不明的各种情趣物件，朝头的那面还放有一张长条的黑色矮脚方桌——以及在那之上，像是刻意引人对其中内藏物浮想联翩而被整个盖在矮桌之上的，一匹不透光的米色绢布。  
反倒是不灵梦在进来前便一直揣测着的“人”，在进入房间时没能一眼就捕捉到其踪影。只不过，就算不灵梦再迟钝，在目睹到那张差不多有一人长还半遮半掩的矮脚桌时，也能从布匹边缘勾勒出的轮廓推测一二了。  
心中暗暗冷笑着，不灵梦跪坐在了被褥上，并没有向着那匹期盼着被人掀开的绢布出手。嫖客的兴趣都是怎样的，在目睹了这样的光景后他自认为也算是略知皮毛了，但和他们流为一丘之貉的可能性是绝无一星半点。  
“你在那里吧？”不灵梦开口，询问的显然是被藏在布下的人，“我不会对小孩子做什么的，自己出来吧。另外我有些事情想要问问你，希望你能配合。”  
不灵梦开门见山，直接了断地向对方表明了来意，口吻出于他的职业习惯显得很是强硬，与充斥着暧昧氛围的房间格格不入。  
这里不是I.G.N.I.S的审讯室，不灵梦和对方也不是审讯员和被审讯人的关系，但很显然不灵梦没有明确意识到这点。在他沉默着安静等待了三分钟却都始终不见被绢布盖着的人有动静后，不灵梦开始怀疑地皱起眉头。  
“你听见了吗？”  
没有回应。  
“醒着吗？”  
仍然没有回应。  
“起床了哦——？”  
还是没有任何动静。  
这样单方面抛出问句却得不到任何回复的过程持续了快有五分钟。即使是睡着了也不应该丝毫没有动静，就连呼吸声也微弱到几近听不见，仿佛尸体……在脑子里胡思乱想着蹦出这个想法的瞬间，不灵梦被自己给吓了一跳。  
应该不会的吧。  
咽了咽口水，不灵梦最终还是向着绢布的一角伸出了手，决定自己来一睹这个一直没有搭理他的孩子，究竟是出于什么原因——  
随着绢布被轻轻从头打开，映入不灵梦视野中的是从桌边垂下的白色发卷长发，其中还夹杂着丝丝刺眼的鲜红。大概是突然受到了头顶光线的刺激，孩子淡紫藤花色的双瞳睁的大大的，却并没有看着不灵梦，而是直勾勾的盯着自己正上方的天花板。  
如此景象着实超出了不灵梦的预料。虽然确认了人还活着让他松了口气，但这足足有一臂长的卷发实在不像是这个年龄的男孩该有的打扮。再加上修长的睫毛和点了淡淡朱色胭脂的眼角，秀气的面容一时间甚至让不灵梦有种这是女孩的错觉。  
本以为除此以外应该一切正常，接着便急忙拉开盖在他身上剩余绢布好让他出来的不灵梦，却彻底被展现在眼前的荒唐景象给惊到哑口无言。  
男孩的身下垫着几层色彩鲜艳的半透纱布，看上去本是件带了罩袍的和式浴衣，只有手肘以下的袖子部分还好好卷在手臂上。而光洁的胸膛和腹部、甚至更下面都完全暴露了出来，从胸口的两点到柔软的肚脐、再到并拢的腿间缝隙，分散摆放着诸如各式刺身、扇贝、手捏寿司卷等等冷料理，还用蔬菜叶片和大朵花瓣各自加以装饰。  
这一定是盘能餐桌上惊艳众人的精美艺术品吧——如果能无视掉盛放菜肴的“器具”其实是一个身形消瘦的孩子的话。躺在桌上一动不动的他就连皮肤也白皙的像是盛菜的白瓷，骨节分明的手背上，一根根青色的皮下血管清晰可见。  
如果说之前爱的惊人发言有破甲弹级的威力，那么现在，这副光景带给不灵梦的冲击完全就是核弹级的。本以为不论会看到怎样的东西，只要有足够坚定的意志力就无需畏惧，但此时不灵梦真切感受到了什么叫道高一尺魔高一丈。  
这究竟是怎样恶俗的人才能想出的主意……！  
在过度震惊造成的大脑一片空白后，紧接着涌上不灵梦心头的是止不住的无名怒火。该指向谁？鸿上圣？Bishop？但不论哪一个，毫无疑问都不是如今的他能立刻去制裁的对象，不灵梦对此非常清楚。  
那么，要做的事情就只有一件了。  
怒火反而使不灵梦的脑子变得莫名冷静，就连神情也更加沉寂。将手中的绢布扔到一边之后，不灵梦开始动手将孩子身上摆放的菜品和装饰物一个个迅速而利落地拿了下来，放置到一旁提供给客人使用的小碟中。  
整个过程中孩子一声不吭，不灵梦的手指不小心接触到他的冰凉的皮肤时也丝毫未动，一直在坚定而努力扮演着自己“器皿”的定位。直到菜品几乎被全部取下，他才发现客人其实并没有在进食，这时脸上才浮现出了疑惑的神情，微微将头歪了过来，视线也头一次和不灵梦交织在了一起。  
“先别动，我帮你清理。”  
不灵梦指的是残留在他身体上的食物残渣和汁水。他站起身去水槽那里找来了一条干净的布，用热水打湿之后又跪坐了回来，开始动手小心翼翼地擦拭起男孩身上刚刚被摆放了菜品的地方。  
这时男孩的表情一下就惊慌了起来。  
“那、那个！我自己可以清理的！请问菜是、不合您的胃口吗？”  
终于说话了。不灵梦在进入了这个娼馆后，头一次缓和了神情。一直平躺在桌面上的男孩此时终于主动撑起了身子，想要从不灵梦那里拿走抹布，但不灵梦并没有给他这个机会——原本瘦弱的小男孩和成年警官之间的力量差就是天地之别。  
他将男孩的躯体用桌上散开的衣服裹好，从矮脚桌上横抱了下来。  
“躺在那上面很累吧。辛苦你了……一直以来。”  
手足无措的他完全无法理解不灵梦为何要这么做，被抱起来的时候无意识拽紧了不灵梦的方格衫。于是不灵梦干脆就让他维持着这样的姿势把他抱在怀里，放在了柔软的床铺上，接着用温热的湿布给他一点点打扫干净身体上还未清理的地方。  
“谢、谢谢您……可是我、我真的可以自己弄……”  
男孩大概是通过肢体接触感受到不灵梦擦拭的动作利落而轻柔，逐渐放松了紧拽着方格衫的手，但还是对让客人替自己做这种事感到不适应，脸颊一阵发烫。  
这样的客人太奇怪了。会对自己这么温柔的客人，太奇怪了。  
明明心里的不解已经堆积成山，却还是忍不住想靠在这个令人感到安心的胸膛上。意识不到自己其实是在渴求着安全感的孩子，最后还是老老实实的接受了不灵梦的好意，让他替自己把身上的污物、甚至些许的食物气味都完整地清理干净。  
完成了这一切后，帮男孩把衣物——虽然这种半透到被光一照就能看见身体曲线的布料也不知道能不能算衣物，但眼下也只有这个——给穿戴整齐后，不灵梦让男孩规规整整地站在自己跟前，这时才发现，他的身高其实已经是介于孩童和少年之间的水平了。  
十二岁。难道那之后的六年间，你一直都在这种地方吗？  
不灵梦蹲下身，让自己的视线和他保持齐平，并伸手把他散乱的长发给理到了脑后，露出他消瘦的完整脸颊：  
“我的名字是不灵梦。不屈之灵，未入梦中的‘不灵梦’，很好记吧？”  
“不、不灵梦……先生……”  
听见男孩虽然生怯、但至少第一次好好叫出了自己的名字，不灵梦很是满意。这是和他建立起信任的第一步，也是为了今后，能把他从这个魔窟里带出去的第一步。  
“你的名字呢？”  
即使早就知道了答案，不灵梦也还是希望男孩能自己亲口向他说出。  
男孩的眼中透出迷茫，瞥着右下角扭捏了一阵，或许还在试图判断自己眼前的客人究竟想要从他身上获取什么才能得到满足吧。  
而不灵梦这次把他那双宽厚的手轻轻放在了男孩的双肩上。历经种种艰苦锤炼的这双大手同样是在各种场合下击溃了众多对手的铁拳，但此时，它们仅仅只是无言地包裹着男孩单薄的肩膀，向他诉说着不灵梦的决意。  
终于，在不灵梦的直视下支支吾吾了有半分钟后，男孩总算抬起了头。脸颊因为不敢大声出气而憋得泛起一片潮红，双眼也因紧张而充盈着雾气，就连小小的鼻头都变得有些红肿，仿佛下一秒就要哭出来似的。但就是这样的一双眼睛，认真回应了不灵梦的双眼：  
“尊……我的名字是，尊。”  
男孩轻轻张口，用颤颤巍巍但又含着些许希冀的声音说道。

回忆起和不灵梦相遇的那天，尊觉得那一定是个奇迹。  
他对童年的记忆早就非常模糊了。或许自己曾经有个其乐融融的家，或许自己还有个善解人意的青梅竹马，但不论这些时常在梦境中模糊闪烁的影像究竟是否是真的，连自己姓什么都想不起来的尊根本无力去探明。  
回忆中唯一明晰的，就只有悠扬的笛声。在夜晚的笛声中一步步向前迈进的自己，黑暗中不知道究竟要去向何处的自己，以及身边和自己一样，缓缓迈出步伐的其他孩子。  
尊隐隐觉得，这和他曾经听过的某个童话故事有些相似。那个故事告诫他，许下的诺言一定要遵守，违信者必将受到惩罚。  
那么，这样被笛声引向远方的我们，都是因为不守信用而应该受到责罚的坏孩子吗？  
尊不知道。  
或许他真的犯下了什么不可饶恕的过错吧。从某个节点后开始一下变得清晰的记忆中，就只剩下了无止境的痛苦、迷茫和困惑。假如用这些无以计数的惩罚去倒推与之相应的过错，那该是多么庞大的罪，尊无法想象。  
在受到漫长的禁闭和责打后，尊就开始了“接待客人”的日子。  
最开始他只会顺从本能，拼命重复着哭闹和挣扎，但在发现他所做的一切都是徒劳无功，自己的身体只会受到变本加厉的伤害后，便聪明地学会了沉默与顺从。渐渐地，为了每天能多吃一点东西、或是多获得一点宝贵的自由活动时间，孩子特有的机灵又让他迅速学会了如何让客人开心的各种技巧。即使如此，被客人折腾到整整一天都疼的无法走路、身体各处被不断刻下新的伤口、就算累到动不了也还是得以满足客人的需要为优先、被注射进体内的奇怪药物搞的头昏脑涨、连吃下的饭都会忍不住吐出来，诸如此类的事情仍然从未消失过。  
在压抑的地下娼馆中，尊从未想过自己的未来会是什么样子。唯一会放飞想象的时候，就只有趁着被允许外出自由活动的时间，悄悄和游作、仁、美优、亡灵、飒人六个人一起，挨着穿过那小小的楼梯间，到楼上的小草坪去仰望头顶那块四方的星空。有时候了见也会来，并且每次都能给他们带来从来不重样的新奇故事，引的孩子们个个大呼小叫。  
尊也不是没想过逃离。刚开始的时候，游作几乎每年都会锲而不舍地向尊和其他孩子提出或大或小的逃跑计划，尊也总会第一个积极响应，但更多的时候都会因为种种原因以失败告终，并且换来长达三天的绝食处罚。之后时间一久，便再也没人想要逃走了。不管是出于不希望其他人在逃跑失败后受到牵连的想法、还是觉得凭一群小孩想要从成年人铺设的天罗地网中逃走实在异想天开，他们都在确实的放弃反抗，并接受自己将会把一生都交付在这里的事实。  
而且，就算真的逃出去了，他们又能去哪儿呢？这种未知的恐惧才是尊最不愿去面对的。  
因此，他被迫承认了，只有娼馆才是自己的容身之处。至少在这里，他还有会互相牵挂的伙伴，而一旦踏出了那扇大门，他可能就真的什么都没有了。  
这样的日子持续了六年。自己和游作、仁、亡灵、飒人都逐渐长高，头发也一个个随之变得越来越长；美优以无数次嗓子哑到说不出话为交换、为了能获得成为见习歌舞伎的机会而拼命练习；只有了见依然是那头利落的短发和永远整洁的穿着，让尊无形中感觉到，这个曾经因无所不知而让他们人人敬仰的大哥哥正距离他们越来越远……或者说，打从一开始就不是同一个世界的人。毕竟他清清楚楚说过自己的姓氏是“鸿上”，而那同样也是娼馆主人的姓氏。  
真的要在这里度过一辈子了。尊心中一直想要否定的念头，随着时间的流转，一点点将他拽进深不见底的泥潭。  
而那唯一一只想将他从中拉上去的手，却在尊选择沉沦后不期而至。

明明是初次见面的不灵梦却对自己如此温柔，还许诺会将他和其他孩子全部带出去，那时的尊第一反应是自己绝对在做梦。梦实在是太过美好，尊一时半会儿甚至有些不愿意醒来，低声在干净温暖的被窝里祈祷着不灵梦能够在这里、在他身边多留一会儿。  
也不知道这样的祈祷是不是被神听到了。  
不灵梦来娼馆见尊只有那唯一一次，因为第二次来的时候他便兑现了诺言——不灵梦是带着一群人人持枪的自卫队突击队员冲进来的。激烈的枪声和斗殴声充斥着整个夜晚，可使尊彻夜无眠的并不是恐惧，而是不灵梦何时会来见他的期待。  
那个夜晚发生了太多尊根本想象不到的事。他和游作、仁、美优头一次穿过了那扇大门；亡灵因为担心还没出来的了见而奋不顾身冲回了宅内；在一切都结束后，之前唯一没被找到的飒人被宣告在镇压行动中意外身亡，和公布了这件事后怒吼着跪在地上嚎哭起来的绿发警官；以及跟随着罩上了白布的担架，从宅内一脸平静地走出，双腕被手铐铐住却仍将两枚带血的子弹紧紧攒在手心里的了见。  
许多事情当时的尊还未能完全理解其中意义，但他能明白的是，在那之后他再也没有被施加过任何痛苦了。他和其他四人被一起送进了疗养院，最开始还都因为不习惯这里提供的营养餐而呕吐过数次。在接受了完善的健康检查，配合了警方派来的人提供数次口供后，当几天后不灵梦突然出现在疗养院里时，尊立刻就飞奔过去扑进了他的怀里。  
将脸整个埋在不灵梦依然结实的胸膛上，不灵梦一边问着尊最近有没有好好恢复，一边抬头望向疗养院的管理人。  
不灵梦用宽厚的手掌揉搓着他的头发，就像他们第一次见面时不灵梦对尊做的那样。就在这时，不灵梦淡淡地对管理员开口说了句尊这辈子都忘不了的话。  
“我想领养这个孩子。”  
尊这时才明白，会倾听他祈祷的并不是神，而是不灵梦。

后来的日子，一切都变得明亮了起来。本来因为被不灵梦领养，以为这意味着必须要和游作他们分开而感到不安，结果尊却发现领养了游作他们的其他大人全都是不灵梦的同事。结果而言，他们互相见面的次数和自由度甚至比在疗养院的时候还更多了。  
“你们是约好的吗？”在不灵梦将尊带回家后，尊这么问了他。  
不灵梦笑了笑，大概是觉得尊会有这样的疑惑也很理所当然吧。直到后来尊才渐渐明白，不灵梦和他的同事们从事的工作，原来和他还有游作等人都曾被牵涉到的某起案件有关。  
这么说的话，不灵梦他们其实是为了工作需要才收留了他们，尊也不是没这么想过。但事实上，和不灵梦共处的每点每滴都在告诉尊，从在娼馆里见到的那天起，不灵梦对他一直是真心相待。  
——尊被带回家的第一天，不灵梦就亲自给尊剪掉了蓄到腰间的长发。自然卷的头发伴随着不灵梦手中一刀刀小心翼翼地剪，像白棉又像红雪般纷纷坠落在了地上，剪完后尊觉得一直压在头上的重量顿时少了大半。结果因为不灵梦理发技艺不精，把尊给活活搞成了个刺猬头，最后还是被迫带着他去了理发店才打理出了一个像样的男孩样子。  
尊望着镜子，有些不敢相信在那里的居然会是自己。不灵梦则在他耳边小声说道，从今天开始，你就要做一个配的上“尊”这个名字的出色男孩了。  
你是独一无二的好孩子。  
听见这句话的时候，尊当时就在理发店里哇的一声大哭了出来。黑暗中萦绕在耳边久久不曾散去的笛声，自那天以后再也没有在尊的梦境里出现过。  
——和不灵梦一起生活的第一周，睡惯了榻榻米的尊在带脚的床铺前，从一开始犹豫了半分钟到底要不要在这里睡觉，到最后成功被床垫那和地板根本不在一个等级上的柔软度彻底征服。虽然尊时常会因为多年形成的夜间生物钟而无法按时入睡，但不灵梦总是会在下班归来后陪着他一起进入梦乡。  
当然，因为工作性质的原因，夜不归宿对于不灵梦来说也是家常便饭。他自己也非常清楚自己不可能每天都陪着尊睡觉，于是特意去找了I.G.N.I.S中最擅长手工艺制作的温迪讨教，趁着空闲的时候给尊缝制了一个专属布偶来陪他度过不灵梦不在家时的夜晚。  
总不能让你抱着沾满汗臭味儿的沙袋睡吧，这样小声吐槽的不灵梦把花纹都缝的歪歪扭扭的黑色人形布偶塞进了尊的怀里。尽情感受着棉绒布偶的柔软质感，尊噗嗤笑了出来，把不灵梦“好好按时睡觉才能把身体长好”的教诲给牢记在了心里。  
——一大一小两个人同住一处后的第一个月，尊慢慢习惯了这样的生活节奏。唯一让他焦虑的、希望报答不灵梦的念头时刻纠缠着他，因为在他认知中，这个世界不该有免费的获取，以物换物才是正常的。  
十二岁的孩子能为一个成年的警官所做出的报答是什么，在娼馆里度过了目前几乎一半人生的尊会得出的答案自然是不言而喻。  
明明希望看到不灵梦开心的样子，尊才努力地重复起了那段压抑的记忆中自己做过无数次的事情，可他没有想到的是，不灵梦在看到赤裸着趴在床上的他和被油腻液体涂抹的一塌糊涂的下身时，露出却的是与那些欢喜的客人完全不同的眼神。震惊、悲伤、以及痛苦，混杂着种种负面情绪的眼神，让尊茫然了。  
尊记得这种刺痛的眼神。曾经在娼馆里时，了见也用这样的眼神看过他和游作。  
不一样的是，了见只会带着不知道在想什么的表情撇过头，一言不发的消失在走廊拐角。而不灵梦没有丝毫犹豫，伸手将尊紧紧拥入了怀中。  
“再也不要这么做了。再也……不要这样伤害自己了。可以跟我保证吗？”  
尊很少在不灵梦的声音中听出颤抖，这是他记忆最深刻的一次。他安静地点了点头。  
因为他可是不灵梦“独一无二的好孩子”啊，好孩子是肯定会信守承诺的。曾经不灵梦向他兑现了诺言，这次该轮到自己了。  
自那次以后，尊再也没有做过这类事情。  
——尊的个子逐渐拔高的第一年，他开始了与同龄人无异的学校生活。为了让尊有个健康的体魄，不灵梦在每天清晨上班前会带着他一起沿着DenCity大河晨跑锻炼，接着还会教授他一些简单的护身用格斗技。或许是本来就有这方面的天赋，尊学起这些非常快，很快就到了专业人士不灵梦有时都能被他打个出其不意的水准。曾经因为激素水平紊乱，比同龄男孩瘦弱了很多的身体变得结实了不少，喉结也日渐明显起来。  
当年娼馆里的几个孩子，除了没能活着离开那里的飒人以外，其他人全都成为了同一所学校里的学生。游作的个子窜的最猛，虽然依旧瘦弱的体型让他看上去像根竹竿，但不论精气神还是说话方式都比以前硬气了些；仁还是一如既往的腼腆，只不过脸上的笑再不像从前那样敷衍而空虚，是真实发自内心的笑；美优因为是五人中唯一的女孩，没有像男孩子们一样干脆剪掉自己的长发，而是精心打理成了整齐的淑女发型，还很快就在班上结交了一个叫葵的内向女孩；亡灵似乎并不怎么喜欢学校，因此很少能在校内见到他，但每次去厄斯先生的住所探望时，都能看到他在要么很认真地研读着书籍，要么就在庭院里打理着盆栽和花朵。  
这是那时的尊绝对无法预见的景象。如今的他们，正在不灵梦等人的帮助下，逐渐回归到虽然陌生、但的确本应属于他们的人生轨迹中去。

DenCity的星空从以前开始，就是尊最喜欢的风景。庭院里那块四方的星空承载着他们对这个世界几乎所有的憧憬，而现在，四方的星空变成了笼罩头顶的璀璨星穹。  
尊经常会在放学后和游作一起来到靠海修建的公路沿线，并在这里闲聊各种各样的话题。原本是游作说这里的夜景似乎是全市一绝而坚持要来，结果尊只来了一次，便也一发不可收拾地喜欢上了这片交相辉映的星空和星海。  
“了见要出来了。听爱说，好像是温迪先生做了点什么。”游作把手肘放在护栏上，用手掌托着脸。  
“……这样啊。那，之后要和大家去看看他吗？”尊悄悄打量了一下游作的侧脸。游作也说过不止一次，这个全市一绝的风景点本是了见告诉他的。  
“大家……就算了吧。也不知道他看到我们还会不会有好脸色……”  
娼馆主人，同时也是了见父亲的鸿上圣，在了那个夜晚的镇压行动中被杀害了。这个事实尊在当时看到罩了白布的担架时便有所察觉，但直到不灵梦亲口告诉他为止，尊才对此有了清晰的实感。  
一直束缚在他们头顶的阴影消失了。  
了见又是怎么想的？除了他自己没人知道。只不过所有孩子都确信的是，了见是在那座娼馆的六年中，唯一不会向他们之中的任何一人施加痛苦的人。仅此一点，便足以让他们信赖。  
想到这里，尊便拍了拍游作的背脊，用肢体语言告诉他没有必要太紧张：  
“有没有好脸色我不知道，不过会被吓一跳是肯定的吧！被我们现在这副样子！”  
游作愣了一下，接着便用微微上扬的音调回到：  
“……想也是啊。”  
那个坚强的人若是到了需要帮助的时候，他们也一定会像当年从了见那里获得的那样，不计一切向他伸出援手吧。

逝去的人终将归还彼岸。曾经彷徨在黑暗中的迷途之子们的灵魂，被逐一拾回他们应在的地方，亮起摇曳又顽强的光辉。  
回荡在夜空下的漫长笛声，也终于随着夜风散去。

…TBC?

* I.G.N.I.S=Inconventional Guerrilla Nexus Immediacy Squad（非常规游击型核心即时行动小组），为作者自己妄想捏造。总之就是给伊格尼斯弄了个適当的缩写！


End file.
